PLL - Christmas in London
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Okay, here I am." says Paige as she put down her bags on the floor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Kuribo92, WingedOriolus, NicoOfVagina, Hugo Blue and Mr Westbridge.**

* * *

**PLL - Christmas in London**

**Paige McCullers enter a hotel room in London, UK. She's here for her first Christmas vacation since she and Emily broke up.**

"Okay, here I am." says Paige as she put down her bags on the floor.

Snow fall outside.

Nice sweet christmas music can be heard when Paige switch on the old radio that's on the nightstand.

"Awww! Em love this song." says Paige in a cute voice.

Paige open her bags and grab phone to check Twitter.

There's a tweet from Emily.

It says "Have fun in London, girl. Hug from Emily."

"Cute." says Paige.

She send a reply that says "Thanks, Em. Have a sweet Christmas in Rosewood. Hug from Paige."

"Em's so awesome." says Paige.

Paige eat a piece of christmas candy.

Not just any random type of christmas candy. It is Emily's favorite.

Last year, Paige and Emily ate this specific type of candy while watching very sweet christmas movies in Emily's bed.

"I miss Emily..." mumbles Paige in a sad tone.

Paige grab the remote and press the on-button.

The TV switch on and the news appear on the screen.

"Snow is falling in our wonderful city. It appears that we shall have a sweet white Christmas." says a blonde female TV-news reporter in a posh London-accent.

"British news..." says Paige as she giggle a bit when she remember that she's not in the US right now.

"I and the rest of the people here on Channel 5 wish all of you out there a very merry Christmas. May all your wishes come true. I am Samantha Harkins for UK Channel 5 Friday evening news. Goodnight. Bye." says the reporter with a soft cute smile.

"Now it's time for the 'Diva Girls' new Christmas Special episode." says a voice-over voice.

The episode open with a Christmas remix of the show's title theme song.

Paige has never seen this show, since it is a UK show, but she decides to watch a bit of this episode.

"Nice." says Paige with a smile when she realize that 'Diva Girls' is a little bit similar to 'Gossip Girl' in certain ways.

The next day.

"Emily...?" says Paige as she wake up, having been dreaming about Emily.

Paige switch on the TV.

"Today is Christmas Day. The day that so many children love. The day when we love our family and are very happy." says a female reporter.

Some cute 14 year old girls sing classic christmas songs in a church.

After the songs, the reporter says "That was sweet Mary, Anna, Laura, Tammy and Jerrica, singing for us. May you be happy."

Paige switch to another channel.

"...stmas speech by Prime Minister Sarah McLeod." says a male reporter.

"People of my dear UK. I am your Prime Minister. My name's Sarah Kate McLeod. On this day I wish all of you a wonderful Christmas. Remember to be nice to those close to you today. Glory to you. I truly want you to have a great amazing day. Pax unicum et la victoricus de epenenta koviro." says Prime Minister Sarah McLeod.

"Thank you, Prime Minister." says the reporter.

"Anytime. I want the people of the UK to feel joy on this sweet day." says Prime Minister Sarah McLeod.

"Good. I hope you get a nice day as well." says the reporter.

2 hours later.

"Mmm, not bad. Kinda yummy." says Paige as she eat some christmas food in her hotel room.

Paige wear a white t-shirt and neon-green sweatpants.

"I wish I were having this meal in Em's room. Would taste so much better in her company." says Paige.

Paige see snow falling outside.

She remember how rare snow is in Rosewood.

"Too bad that Em and the girls don't get adorable white snow." says Paige.

3 hours later, Paige goes for a walk.

She smile when she sees a poster for 'Novus Festivitas'.

'Novus Festivitas' happen to be Emily's favorite musical.

Paige decides to go see it the next day.

"I wish Em could go with me." says Paige.

Paige enter a coffee shop.

"I'd like a big cup of black coffee, please." says Paige.

"Okay, here." says the girl behind the counter.

She reminds Paige of Alison DiLaurentis, just British and less sassy.

Paige pay for her coffee and takes a seat by an empty table in a corner.

"London, not a bad city, actually." mumbles Paige with a tiny smile.

The coffee shop is very nice, in Paige's opinion.

There are beauitful paintings on the walls and sweet soft music is playing on low volume and the chairs have soft cozy pillows on them.

"Awww." says Paige.

Paige feel kinda happy.

The warm coffee and the sweet music put Paige in christmas mood.

"I wish I could share this cute moment with Em." thinks Paige.

"Hello, lady. Do you need some company?" says a man as he walk up to Paige's table.

"No, thanks. And I'm a lesbian." says Paige.

"You look good for being a lesbian." says the man.

"What...? You think lesbians are supposed to be ugly?" says Paige.

"Of course not, I just thought..." begins the man.

"Leave me alone." says Paige in anger.

The man walks away.

"Suddenly I don't have gay-girl written all over me..." mumbles Paige.

Usually most people are able to tell that she is gay.

"Why isn't my lesbianism obvious anymore?" thinks Paige.

4 hours later, Paige buy herself a blue electric guitar as a Christmas gift to herself from herself.

It is a standard 6-string electric guitar of Telecaster style.

Paige already own a black 5-string electric bass guitar, but she want a regular 6-string as well.

Once back in her hotel room, Paige plug her new guitar into her old Marshall tube-amp and play some Beyoncé music.

The reason she play that type of music is that it is some of Emily's favorite music of all times.

Paige is pretty good at playing music, despite never taken any lessons. Instead she's learned from a cousin in Boston.

"Paige, you still got it." says Paige to herself with a cutie smile.

Almost an hour later, Paige eat christmas dinner while watching TV.

She wear baggy jeans and a christmas-themed hoodie that Emily gave her 8 months ago.

"Tastes wonderful." says Paige about her British christmas dinner.

The next day, Paige goes to see 'Novus Festivitas' at the London Noir Theatre.

Paige wear a white tank top, a grey blazer, white pants and blue shoes.

She smile through the entire musical.

The next day, Paige is on a flight back to the United States.

When she is finally back in her own bedroom, Paige finds 4 Christmas gifts waiting on the bed.

She open the first one.

It is a new cool leather jacket.

She then open the second one.

It is a new amazing laptop.

The third gift is a large photo of Emily and Paige kissing on the beach as the sun goes down.

The fourth and final gift is a new christmas hoodie.

And it turns out that the laptop is from Paige's mom and the other gifts are from Emily.

Paige is happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
